One More Chance
by down the oubliette
Summary: Lily's getting lazy. Sirius is going crazy. Peter's in WAY over his head. Remus, along with the Potters, is just trying to find enough money for food. None of them have time to think about Romance just now, or drama. Right? MWPP era, L/J Sirius/OC Some AU
1. Young and Wild and Free

One More Chance

_**All I want is one more chance**_

_**To be young and wild and free**_

_**All I want is one more chance to show you you were right for me**_

_**You were right for me**_

-_Reunion_, Stars

"Evans."

"Well sir, once the sample is in the open air for more than 24 hours, it is no longer viable and they would need to collect another."

"Very good, Ms. Evans. You've done your work as usual. Now, since they will have to collect another sample, is there any valid reason for…"

The professor continued his lecture, but Lily Evans wasn't paying any attention. She was staring at the doodles on the corner of Sirius Black's paper. They weren't the usual ones, quidditch fantasies and big, black dogs. They were real pictures. Impressive pictures. That boy could draw! Of course, that still wasn't what distracted her about them. What distracted her about them was that they were of Charlotte Potter.

Meanwhile, Charlotte Potter was miles away, trying not to doze off in the middle of NEWT level transfiguration. McGonagall's voice just made her so _drowsy_. She forced herself to stay lucid though, for James and Elise's sake. Elise still had 4 years of school, and James was already pushing himself too hard. She needed to get a good job. That or access to her trust fund.

She knew the latter was improbable. And she wished her mother would be reasonable about this. Heather should realize that James was not responsible for David's death. And she should realize that even if he was, that was no reason to cut a seventeen-year-old girl off from all her money. Well. Seventeen was better than thirteen.

Elise, the thirteen-year-old Potter, was in the Hogwarts library. All her free periods these days were spent studying. She looked out the window and saw Stefan flying on the quidditch field, carefree and slightly careless. She mentally scolded him, then herself as she snapped back to her work. She and Charlotte were both hopeless at Transfiguration. She'd have to ask James to help her this weekend in Hogsmeade.

James, in contrast, was staring into a window. He was spying, to be exact.

"Potter! Don't get careless! I can see you clear as day!" barked Moody from inside the room. Both his eyes were fixed on James.

"Of course you can," James thought bitterly to himself. "You see all of us, constantly, that's why none of us will ever be real aurors." It was better than Remus though. Remus couldn't even get a job.

That's why he was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It wasn't his fault he was a werewolf. It was his fault he had no girlfriend and that one of his best friends wouldn't speak to him, maybe. But it wasn't his fault no one would give him a job, or that most people didn't even talk to him. "I don't deserve this." He thought. But his conscience wouldn't leave him alone. "Sirius didn't deserve what you did to him either."

Sirius, as mentioned before, was doodling Charlotte. Lately it seemed she was all he thought about. It was a bad thing to think about, his best friend's sister. Especially when you considered she was three years younger than him, and still in school. Of course, he was 

technically still in school as well, just a different school. St. Mungo's academy for healers in training. Yes, and he was sitting next to Miss Lily Evans, who was currently staring at his paper.

Small world.


	2. Nothing Changes

Nothing changes

_**  
**__**Don't paint the silence black now save me  
Don't leave it a day  
You got a right to stand or die so maybe  
You take chances all the same  
Pain comes in stages  
If we don't make it  
Nothing changes.**_

_**-**__Paint the Silence__**,**_ South

"That's it for today, class, but I'd like to remind you once more that tomorrow is your first day in Mungo's as a healing student, and that you need to be in a great mood, because I guarantee they will shove you into the worst jobs, and I don't mean cleaning bedpans and rectal exams, I mean telling families and friends that their son or daughter or mom is dead. Be prepared. This place sucks as a student."

Lily gathered her things and looked over to see Sirius still doodling intently. She waved her hand in front of his face and his head snapped up. "We're done now, pedophile." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, looking down at the drawing in his hand. It was hardly notes.

"I'm not a pedophile. Technically, she's of age."

"Well then it's a good thing you're not drawing Elise. Let's go."

That was one thing Sirius loved about Lily. She didn't question, if he wanted something left untouched, she was fine with talking about other things. She'd make a comment, recognize that it was there, and then move on.

As they sat down at a table in the coffee shop in the hospital, Lily pulled a roll of parchment out of her bag. "My notes." She said, sliding them over to Sirius. "Tomorrow's our first day in the hospital."

"I know. It's going to suck. Professor Sanders says the students get all the crappy jobs."

"At least we're prepared. Some of the professors lie about it. They say it's great and that you learn tons and enjoy yourself too!" Her voice had an edge of bitterness and was saturated in false cheer. She clearly didn't want to go. But healing was her dream, so she would put up with bitchy medi-witches and healers with god complexes until she could be one herself.

Sirius was the same way. James, Peter, and Remus all wanted to be aurors, and (though James was the only one who would ever make it) when they were all horribly wounded in some tragic top secret ministry incident, someone had to take care of them. Lily took a sip of her latte and sighed. "It feels like we'll never be real healers. I mean, it's already been three years since we got out of Hogwarts, and we're _still _students."

"You're right. But look on the bright side, Lil. This is the last stage of our formal education. One semester of this and we're interns. Healers. That's not very far off."

"Attention!" Came the sickeningly sweet voice of Moody's secretary over the intercom. "All Aurors in training please report to Mr. Moody's office. All aurors in training to Mr. Moody's office.

James Potter groaned at the prospect of another trip to Mad Eye's office; his second today. At least this time the rest of his class would be there. Peter, beside him, looked scared out of his mind. He was literally shaking.

It was their end of semester evaluations, and Peter hadn't been doing so well. He had failed all but one of the sections on their last test. He knew what was coming. Elimination from the program.

To his credit, he made it a lot farther than most. Of the 229 who had started the program, seven remained. As the group filed into Moody's office, the man's eye rolled out from his head to point straight at them.

"You kids are talented. You made it far. You're almost done with training. It's time for evaluations. Longbottom. You first."

"Which one, sir?"

"Oh that's right, you married Greengrass. Frank Longbottom."

"Yes, sir."

"Your test scores are average. Quick on your feet but still have a long way to go before you can be a top auror. You're staying."

"Potter."

"Yes, sir."

"You're test scores are perfect. Very promising, you take after your father. Work on your nonverbal spells."

"I will, sir."

"Longbottom 2, Meadows, and Dearborn, you're satisfactory. Study harder, practice more. Constant vigilance."

"Yes, sir." They chorused.

"Pettigrew, Carson. You've failed tests. You're slacking, and I've given you too many chances. Go home."

The seven stood; stunned somehow, although they knew Peter and Isaac would be fired. With the others it hadn't been so personal. This time it was their friends who were being sent home. This was Moody saying that five of them got to be aurors and two of them had to find another job. Three years wasted.

It made James wonder. Would he be like that? Like Moody, treating students like trash and sending home kids who had given years of their lives to auror training? He frowned at the thought, but snapped out of his reverie to look at Peter.

"Cheer up Wormtail. You can spend more time with Moony this way."


End file.
